fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Edo Jerza
''Note: If you are looking for the original, Earth Land pairing, see Jerza but if you are looking for the cross-pairing version, see Mysterza.'' Mystogan and Erza |Image = Mystogan_begins_the_reconstruction.jpg |Character1 = Mystogan Jellal (Real Name) |Kanji1 = ミストガン |Romaji1 = Misutogan |Alias1 = None |Gender1 = |Race1 = Human |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Air Magic Anima Sleep Magic Magic Staves |Character2 = Erza Knightwalker |Kanji2 = エルザ・ナイトウォーカー |Romaji2 = Eruza Naitowōkā |Alias2 = Fairy Hunter |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Magic Spear: Ten Commandments |Image Gallery = Edo Jerza/Image Gallery }} Edo Jerza (エド ジェラエル Edo Jeraeru) is a fanon pair between former Fairy Tail S-Class Mage and current King of Edolas, Mystogan and former Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division of Edolas Royal Army, Erza Knightwalker, the Edolas counterparts of Crime Sorcière Mage, Jellal Fernandes and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. This pair is also known as Mystwalker or Mystowalker. About Mystogan and Erza Mystogan Mystogan (ミストガン Misutogan), whose real name is Jellal (ジェラール Jerāru), is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and the current king of Edolas. He was also the most mysterious member of the guild, as he did not show himself, or his face, too often. He is the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes. Being the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes, Mystogan possesses the same dark eyes, blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. During his time with Fairy Tail, he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from his guildmates. During the series, however, the design of his mask appears to change frequently. He usually carries his Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. Mystogan is a reclusive member of the Fairy Tail guild. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish. He doesn't want people to see his face and so he hides his identity, especially from Erza; he knows that his face would remind her of Jellal Fernandes and he wants to spare her that pain. He seems to be very knowledgeable about the world of Edolas as he instructed the Fairy Tail members to do specific tasks for it. Many of the guild members question who he really is, citing him as something of an enigma; however, Wendy states that he is a very kind person. Makarov states that Mystogan doesn't talk much. Despite his reclusive nature, Mystogan is extremely loyal to Fairy Tail and its guild members, and is willing to go to great lengths to protect it. He single-handedly took down all of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions during the guild war and directly confronted Laxus when the latter attempted to forcibly take control of the guild. Mystogan gets along very well with Pantherlily due to Pantherlily saving him from death when he was young. He wished for Pantherlily to attain happiness when he reversed the Anima rather than play the "villain". Erza Knightwalker Erza Knightwalker (エルザ・ナイトウォーカー Eruza Naitowōkā) is part of the Edolas Kingdom and is the Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division. She is the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet. Knightwalker is a well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back, but it was later reduced into a short bob haircut in an attempt to have her troops distinguish her from her Earth Land counterpart, Erza Scarlet. Knightwalker wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck. Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Erza Knightwalker is sadistic and cruel, showing no sympathy towards her enemies; killing them without mercy. She was involved in the killing of over half of the members of Edolas Fairy Tail, thus, earning her her epithet. She puts a great deal of pride in her title, and, as a result, she took it as a personal insult when Lucy told her that Erza Scarlet happens to be a staunch ally of the Earth Land Fairy Tail Guild, whose loyalty to her friends was also unquestionable. This led to her becoming more hostile than she already was towards Lucy, and even opted to kill her by dropping her from a great height. Knightwalker also appears to value her pride as a Captain for the Royal Army, and Carla making her prostrate herself by kneeling down seemed to tarnish her ego. When Pantherlily informed her of Happy and Carla's rebel status (made even worse by the fact that Carla wheedled information from her mere moments ago regarding the location of Natsu and Wendy by "falsely" claiming to be the daughter of Shagotte), the latter became the first whom she targeted to kill. However, her victory streak has made her overly arrogant. As such, she doesn't take losing very lightly, as seen when Erza Scarlet managed to temporarily defeat her off screen. After being beaten by Erza Scarlet for the final time, Knightwalker acts gentler, having been touched by her counterpart's words. History Mystogan's History Mystogan, born under the name Jellal, was the son of Faust and the prince of Edolas. He was seriously injured at one point during his childhood, but was saved by Pantherlily, an Exceed. Though Pantherlily was exiled from Extalia for assisting a human, he and Jellal became close friends. Over time, Jellal grew discontent with his father's use of the inter-dimensional spell Anima to steal magic power from Earth Land, a world parallel to Edolas which had a limitless supply of magic with which Faust used to replenish the limited resources Edolas had. This, in turn, led Faust to use that magic power to conquer other regions in Edolas and expand his kingdom, growing increasingly mad with power. Hoping to end his father's senseless campaign, Jellal left Edolas through an Anima portal and entered Earth Land in the year X777 (Earth Land time), traveling the land under the name Mystogan in search of more portals to close them. During his travels, Mystogan encountered a young girl named Wendy, who had been abandoned by her guardian, the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. He traveled aimlessly together with Wendy for about a month (using his real name "Jellal") when he suddenly sensed the presence of Anima. Thinking it would be unsafe to let Wendy travel with him any further, he placed her under the care of Roubaul, an old man who was living nearby, telling her he would leave her in a guild; as Wendy would later discover, Roubaul was not truly a guildmaster, but whether or not Mystogan realized that is unknown. Soon after, Mystogan suppressed Anima and eventually joined the Fairy Tail Guild, becoming a S-Class Mage in X782. Aware that there was a counterpart of himself in Earth Land, he remained distant from the other guild members and covered much of his face behind a mask to keep his identity a secret, particularly from Erza Scarlet, who had a troubled past with the Jellal from Earth Land. Erza's History Since Erza only appeared in the Edolas arc, her history is unknown or have not yet been told. Relationship While almost no interactions have been shown between them, fans of the anime and manga support Mystogan and Erza's relationship due to the relationship of their Earth Land counterparts, Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet respectively. Synopsis Edolas Arc Thanks to the efforts of Natsu, Wendy, the rescued Fairy Tail Mages and the Exceeds, they manage to prevent the Lacrima from being rammed into Extalia, giving Mystogan enough time to send the Lacrima through the portal, thus restoring all of Magnolia and its residents to normal. He also reunites with Pantherlily and tells him how glad he is to have repaid him for saving his life as a child by saving Pantherlily's country. The celebration is suddenly interrupted by Erza. Equipped with a new armor and a cannon-like weapon, she blasts a hole through Pantherlily, claiming that the battle is not over yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 13-20 When Mystogan tries to stop Erza, the King appears inside an enormous Dragon-like machine called Dorma Anim, accuses him of selling out his country for closing the Anima portals, and no longer considers him as his son. Faust orders his army to transform the Exceeds into Lacrima, and attacks the Fairy Tail Mages. Mystogan fights his father, holding him back long enough for his comrades to escape, but is blasted to the forest below by one of the Dorma Anim's cannons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 3-13 Erza, on the other hand, waits for and ambushes Lucy Hearfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Coco. When she saw that her counterpart is coming after her, Erza tells her squad to land down, and she will take care of Scarlet herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 15-20 Inside the Anima control room, Mystogan explains to Pantherlily that he will rid Edolas from Magic knowing that without Magic, there would no longer be any reason to fight over it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 18-19 After being crowned the new King of Edolas, Mystogan delivers punishment upon Faust and the former captains of the Royal Army. He banishes his father from the Royal City, while he sentences Erza, Hughes, Sugarboy and Byro to help reconstruct the city with the townspeople; Coco, meanwhile, is vindicated for helping the Fairy Tail Mages against Faust. Despite the former captains' disapproval, Faust accepts his punishment and leaves. Mystogan bids farewell to his father with his guild's signature hand gesture and begins the reconstruction of Edolas.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 References Navigation Category:Edo Jerza Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Edolas Couples